The amount of data and information on the Internet has increased exponentially over the past decade. Since 2011, the overall global population of people using the internet has grown 60 percent, from 2 Billion internet users to more than 3.2 billion people in 2015. By the date of the present disclosure, it has been estimated that about 2.5 Quintillion bytes of data are created on the Internet every day, as the Internet continues to expand and more people are given the opportunity to access the Internet.
With such increased access to massive amounts of data being generated, it is increasingly more difficult to ascertain true and correct information from false information because there are few safeguards in place to ensure that correct data is retrieved by users. Furthermore, there are no reliable and transparent procedures to validate the massive amounts of information located on the Internet. Thus, there is a need for an enhanced system and method to dynamically validate network information and update such information with validated information.